OS en pagaille
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Recueil d'OS mettant en scène différents personnages apparaissant dans mes fics
1. OS - Les choix de Severus

La journée du 30 juillet 1976 changea irrémédiablement la vie de Severus Rogue, un jeune homme de 16 ans presque comme les autres. Presque, car Severus était un sorcier qui s'apprêtait à entrer en sixième année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Mais pour l'heure, l'adolescent essayait surtout d'échapper à l'ambiance plus que pesante qui régnait chez lui. En temps normal, il serait allé se réfugier chez son amie née moldue, Lily, mais cette année, ce ne serait pas possible. En effet, à la fin de l'année scolaire, sous le coup de la colère et de la honte, il l'avait traité de Sang-de-bourbe, un terme plus que péjoratif utilisé par les sorciers dits de "sang pur" pour désigner, où plutôt insulter, les sorciers qui, comme elle, avaient des parents moldus. Depuis ce regrettable incident, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole et avait repoussé toutes ses tentatives d'excuses.

Cet été s'annonçait comme le pire de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire dans la mesure où il avait passé toute son enfance à subir les coups de son père. Alors qu'il marchait en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, autrement dit beaucoup de choses, il percuta quelqu'un. Il se retrouva par terre et une main apparut devant lui, qu'il attrapa machinalement. Une fois qu'il fut relevé, il vit en face de lui une adolescente moldue qui devait avoir son âge. Il la trouva si belle qu'il en oublia instantanément tous ses problèmes.

Il oublia que la seule personne, sa mère mise à part, qui comptait véritablement pour lui refusait de lui adresser la parole. Il oublia qu'il servirait de punching ball à son père en rentrant. Il se sentit brusquement à l'étroit dans son jean et rougit. Elle sembla remarquer sa gêne car elle rit légerement. Elle lui proposa:

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi

Obnubilé par sa beauté, il accepta sans réfléchir. Il la suivit sans réflechir. Il entra à sa suite dans une petite maison dont il ne remarqua pas qu'elle était totalement vide, concentré qu'il était sur son objectif. Il la poussa sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le lendemain, il pensait encore à la nuit pour le moins… torride qu'il venait de passer. Si bien qu'il fut le premier surpris lorsque son moldu de père, un ivrogne répondant au nom de Tobias, lui tomba dessus à coups de ceintures.

Pendant les quelques semaines qui le séparaient de la rentrée, il ne revit jamais cette fille dont il ignorait le nom. Il essaya plusieurs fois de retrouver la maison pour pouvoir lui parler, en vain. Lorsqu'il reprit la route de Poudlard, en septembre, il l'avait oubliée.

Les deux années qui suivirent furent marquée par la souffrance de voir celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie se rapprocher peu à peu des Maraudeurs puis tomber un peu plus chaque dans les bras du crétin congénital qu'était James Potter à ses yeux. Les Maraudeurs redoublaient d'ardeur pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était le bienvenue nul part. Ce fut à cette époque qu'il fut intégré au groupe que dirigeait Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier lui promit monts et merveilles et il le croyait. Il lui promit qu'il financerait sa formation de maître des Potions, il le crut. Il lui promit qu'en rejoignant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il récupérerait Lily, il le crut. Il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres. Quelques jours après la fin de sa Septième année, il fut présenté à Voldemort. Les paroles de Lucius toujours en tête, il accepta sans la moindre hésitation de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts.

Au cours des deux années qui suivirent, il eut largement le temps de regretter ce choix, qui fut le pire qu'il ait jamais fait. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'au jour où il entendit ce qui allait causer la perte de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Son Maître l'avait envoyé sur place pour espionner Dumbledore. Il arriva en retard, et n'entendit que la seconde partie de la prophétie, celle qui parlait d'un enfant né fin juillet de parents ayant par trois fois défié Voldemort et qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, il comprit que Voldemort en avait après les Potter, qu'il en avait après _Lily,_ il lui arracha la promesse de l'épargner. Severus, qui envisageait depuis quelques temps déjà de demander asile à Dumbledore, ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et décida d'aller voir son ancien directeur pour lui demander de l'aide. Le vieil homme lui donna rendez vous quelques jours plus tard sur une colline. Le moment venu, Severus raconta à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait entendu. Il lui dit qu'il voulait lui servir d'espion chez les mangemorts. Son interlocuteur l'écouta jusqu'au bout et finit par lui proposer un poste à Poudlard, qu'il accepta. Et ainsi commença sa carrière d'espion. Mais ce qui le fit réellement s'investir dans son rôle d'espion, ce fut la mort, à Halloween 1981, de Lily. En constatant que son Maître n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il entra dans une rage folle. Et ce fut pire lorsque celui lui dit qu'elle avait tout simplement refusé de se pousser. Fou de chagrin, il transplana sans savoir ou et fut surpris de reconnaître, à travers ses larmes, le parc où, des années auparavant, il avait rencontré Lily.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un tiraillement sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux et vit une fillette d'environ quatre où cinq ans, qui lui fit étrangement penser à lui même au même âge. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses grand yeux noirs, ses vêtement déchirés et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs emmêlés, elle était son portrait craché. Elle semblait en revanche avoir hérité du teint de peau de sa mère car elle avait la peau mat alors qu'il était pâle à en faire pâlir de jalousie un vampire. Ce qui l'intrigua fut de voir de la petite le regardait sans la moindre crainte. Lorsqu'il vit l'énorme bleu qui s'étalait sur son visage, il entra dans une colère noire qu'il s'efforça de contenir de son mieux. Il se mit à sa hauteur et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulut aussi douce que possible:

\- Bonsoir, petite. Dis moi, c'est un gros bleu que tu as la.

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. L'enfant ajouta d'une petite voix, sentant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance:

\- C'est ma maman. Elle m'a tapée.

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que la gamine soit battue par sa mère ? Il demanda :

\- Pourquoi elle à fait ça ? C'est ta maman, elle doit te protéger.

\- Paske z'ai fait tomber ye vase et y s'est 'épa'é tout seul.

\- D'accord. Il hocha la tête et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas venir avec moi, je vais prévenir les autorités.

\- Yes auto'ités ? C'est quoi ?

\- Ce sont des grandes personnes qui vont venir arrêter ta maman parce que c'est pas bien de faire du mal à un enfant. Et toi, tu vas rester avec moi en attendant que les grandes personnes retrouvent ton papa.

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête. Severus commença à marcher, la petite, dont il ignorait toujours le prénom, dans les bras. Il lui demanda:

\- Dis moi, petite ?

\- Vii, Monsieur ?

\- Tu t'appelle comment ? Et appelle moi Severus, monsieur c'était mon père.

\- Yucy, monsieur Sev'us.

\- Tu veux dire Lucy ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et essaya d'expliquer avec ses mots d'enfant de quatre ans:

\- Monsieur A'thu' y dit ye m'appeye Yucy mais maman eye m'appeye ye monst'e.

\- Monsieur Arthur ?

\- Vii, 'est ye do'teu'.

L'adulte songea qu'une des premières choses qu'il ferait serait d'apprendre à la petite à parler correctement. Il sortit sa baguette, que l'enfant, remarqua-t-il, observa sous toutes les coutures, et transplana au ministère, Lucy toujours dans les bras.

En arrivant devant le grand bâtiment, la fillette promena un regard étonné autour d'elle. Severus prit la décision de tout lui expliquer dès qu'ils seraient chez lui. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'ascenceur. Il appuya sur un bouton et posa Lucy par terre. Il se mit à sa hauteur et se lança dans des explications sur ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, il lui avoua également que ce qu'elle avait fait avec le vase était de la magie et que lui aussi était un sorcier. Il lui dit qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le répéter à qui que ce soit. L'enfant hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. Une voix annonça " _ **Département**_ _**Protection de l'Enfance"**_.

Ils quittèrent l'ascenceur et l'adulte se mit devant un guichet. Il demanda à parler à Daniel Bennett. L'homme arriva peu après et fut étonné de le voir la:

\- Sev ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Il remarqua Lucy. Et qui est cette enfant ?

\- Bonjour, Daniel. Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Désolé. Bonjour, et oui, je vais bien.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue pour déposer une plainte. La mère de la fillette qui est avec moi la bat. Je voudrais porter plainte contre la mère.

Daniel s'apprêtait à demander ce qui l'inciter à porter de telles accusations, lorsqu'il remarqua le bleu que la petite avait au visage. Il avait vu assez d'enfants battus au cours de sa carrière pour savoir que ces accusations étaient fondées et ajouta:

\- Je ferais des recherches pour essayer de retrouver le père de la petite. En attendant, est ce que ça te dérangerait de la prendre avec toi ?

\- Non. C'est de toute façon ce que je comptais faire.

Ils quittèrent le ministère et Severus transplana chez lui avec Lucy. En arrivant, il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Lucy:

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Lucy.

L'enfant répondit, gênée:

\- Me'ci Monsieur Sev'us.

Elle le suivit dans la maison. Elle sursauta et alla se cacher derrière lui lorsqu'une créature aux oreilles tombantes, vêtue de quelque chose ressemblant à une taie d'oreiller, apparue devant eux. Severus fit les présentation:

\- Lucy, voici Drake, mon Elfe de maison. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était un Elfe de maison.

Drake, je te présente Lucy. Elle va vivre ici pour une durée indéterminée.

\- B… Bonzour, D'ake

\- Bonjour, Miss Lucy

Quelques jours après cette rencontre, Severus fut convoqué au Ministère, où Daniel lui apprit, à sa grande surprise, qu'il était le père de Lucy. Severus, qui avait fini par considérer la petite comme sa propre fille, en fut ravie. La première chose qu'il fit fut de demander sa garde totale, qui lui fut immédiatement accordée dès qu'il eut été constaté que l'enfant n'était pas en sécurité avec sa mère. Le sourire de l'enfant lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'elle resterait avec lui pour de bon fut pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux.

Ce soir, en allant se coucher, il se surprit à penser qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts avait été son plus mauvais choix, sa plus grande erreur. Recueillir Lucy avait été la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite, sa plus belle réussite.


	2. OS - Je suis un monstre ou l'histoire d

_**OS - Je suis un monstre ou l'histoire des jumeaux Lestrange**_

Lorsqu'il fut mordu par un loup garou, Hermès Lestrange n'avait pas encore 6 ans. À la pleine lune suivante, un mois plus tard, il attaqua la nouvelle femme de son père, qui succomba à ses blessures. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était arrivé à celle qu'ils considéraient, son frère et lui, comme leur mère adoptive, sa première pensée fut: _Je suis un monstre._ Ce fut à la suite de cet incident qu'il décida que seul son frère jumeau, Eden, serait mis au courant de son secret. Les jumeaux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau: les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais, les mêmes yeux bleus foncés. Seules leurs coiffures permettaient de les différencier. En effet, si Hermès avait des cheveux plutôt longs et légèrement bouclés, comme ceux de sa mère, son frère, lui, avait les cheveux de la même longueur à ceci près qu'il avait hérité des cheveux lisses de leur père.

Les années passèrent, le secret des jumeaux ne fut jamais découvert. Lorsqu'ils eurent 11 ans, comme tout les petits sorciers, ils entrèrent à Poudlard. Dumbledore, déjà directeur à cette époque, l'infirmière et l'équipe enseignante furent les seuls à être mis au courant. Dans le train, ils rencontrèrent Haley Carter, Léo Nott, Lucy Rogue et les jumeaux Luke et Emily Bennett et Léa et Mathéo Jones.

Hermès atterrit à Serdaigle, avec Léo, Emily et Léa. Eden, à Serpentard avec Haley et Mathéo. Luke et Lucy furent envoyés respectivement à Poufsouffle et, au grand dam de son père, Gryffondor. À ce moment la, leur secret aurait pu être percé à jour. Ce ne fut pas le cas. 5 ans passèrent, des couples se formèrent. Ce fut lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'âge de 16 ans qu'un accident autrement plus grave survint. Un soir de pleine lune, Hermès rencontra un adulte dans le parc et ne put s'empêcher de l'attaquer.

Le lendemain, on annonça à Lucy que le corps sans vie de son père avait été trouvé dans le parc, sauvagement attaqué. Le professeur Mcgonagall, sous l'insistance de la jeune femme,n'eut d'autre choix que d'avouer l'identité du coupable présumé: Hermès.

Le jeune homme, de son côté, en apprenant la nouvelle eut la même pensée qu'11 ans plutôt, à la mort de sa belle mère: _Je suis un monstre._

Lorsque Lucy, un peu plus tard dans la journée, lui sauta dessus, le traita de tous les noms et lui hurla, devant tous leurs amis, qu'il était un monstre, il répondit simplement:

\- Je sais.

Le lendemain, la Gazette titrait:

 _ **UN PROFESSEUR DE POUDLARD TUE UN SOIR DE PLEINE LUNE.**_

 _ **UN LOUP GAROU À POUDLARD ?**_

L'article disait:

 _Hier matin, le corps sans vie du tristement célèbre Professeur Rogue, ancien mangemort, à été retrouvé dans le parc de Poudlard par l'infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh. D'après les témoignages de ses collègues, l'homme aurait été attaqué et tué par un loup garou. Y aurait-il un assassin sanguinaire à Poudlard ? Y est-on encore en sécurité ?_

 _On peut supposer que non, dans la mesure où Poudlard est réputée pour être l'un des lieux les plus sûrs qui ait jamais existés. Doit-on renvoyer chez eux nos chères têtes blondes ? Avertir le Ministère ?_

 _Votre dévouée journaliste,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy et les jumeaux furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors que le vieil homme tentait de mettre les choses au clair entre les trois jeunes gens, un auror arriva et déclara qu'on lui avait donné l'ordre d'arrêter Hermès Lestrange pour le meurtre de Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, se considérant comme coupable.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille. Lança Eden Lestrange à Lucy, alors que l'auror emmenait Hermès. Il quitta précipitamment le bureau. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lucy, elle y lut un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de déception, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de trahison. Elle sut alors qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en elle.

Lorsqu'il apprit, par le journal du lendemain, la totalité de l'affaire, Rodolphus Lestrange débarqua au ministère et exigea que son fils soit libéré. Etant donné l'influence de l'homme, il fut obéit. Seules l'influence et l'intervention de son père évitèrent à Hermès un procès perdu d'avance et une condamnation inévitable.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Eden, ayant compris que c'était par le journal que le ministère avait été mis au courant, présenta à Lucy des excuses sincères. La jeune fille accepta de bon coeur ses excuses. Il lui fallut quelques jours pour cela mais elle finit par contacter Hermès et par lui présenter ses excuses, qu'il accepta. Elle ajouta:

\- Je sais que tu n'est pas un monstre, Herm.

Il acquiesça en souriant:

\- Je sais.

Ce qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais, c'est qu'elle lui en voudrait toujours un peu d'être responsable de la mort de son père, même si elle sait qu'il est incapable de se contrôler pendant la pleine lune.


	3. OS - Ainsi naquirent les Maraudeurs

oOo

 **Ainsi naquirent les Maraudeurs**

OoooooO

La cheminée du _Poudlard Express_ émit de hauts volutes de fumée grisâtre et un coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai 9 ¾, le train s'ébranla et les voyageurs adressèrent un dernier signe de la main à leurs familles venues les accompagner à Kingcross.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et en bataille, portant encore la marque du rouge à lèvres de sa mère sur les joues regarda la gare s'éloigner lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que le convoi prenait de l'allure. Il soupira et s'essuya méticuleusement la joue afin de dissimuler les marques d'amour d'une mère trop attentionnée et inquiète.

James Potter montait pour la première fois dans le train des élèves sorciers, c'était sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et il était plutôt confiant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste désinvolte, les ébouriffant ainsi un peu plus et pris sa grosse valise à la main.

Il s'engagea dans un le couloir séparant les différents compartiments du train et quête d'une place libre. Il parcouru plusieurs wagons sans succès avant d'en apercevoir un qui ne comptait que deux occupants : un petit garçon chétif plongé dans un livre et un autre, au visage presque princier qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, son regard pétillant et espiègle attira le jeune Potter qui se décida à entrer.

_ Salut ! Lança-t-il gaiment.

Un éloquent silence lui répondit, James soupira et hissa sa valise au-dessus de la banquette sur lequel le petit érudit avait pris place. Ce dernier daigna lever les yeux de son ouvrage et offrit un léger sourire au nouveau venu avant de prendre la parole :

_ Bonjour.

L'autre garçon se tourna légèrement vers James qui venait de s'assoir avant de grommeler à son tour :

_ B'jour. Sur un ton plutôt insolent.

James Potter pensa intérieurement qu'il n'allait peut-être pas autant s'amuser que cela à Poudlard si tous les nouveaux élèves étaient aussi peu loquaces. Il prit donc sur lui le fait d'amorcer la conversation.

_ Je m'appelle James Potter ! C'est ma première année à Poudlard et j'adore le Quidditch ! Vous aimez le Quidditch ?

Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur début de conversation de l'histoire du monde sorcier, mais James n'avait pas vraiment d'idée supplémentaire. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et James émit un soupir plutôt agacé. Il s'apprêta à sortir un commentaire désobligeant, lorsque le mince garçon aux grandes cernes baissa une nouvelle fois son ouvrage.

_ Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je suis également en première année. Je ne connais pas grand-chose au Quidditch, je ne suis pas vraiment sportif en règle générale, mais je t'en prie, raconte moi un peu ce que tu sais, je suis certain que ce sera très enrichissant pour moi et pour notre ami qui contemple le paysage.

James se fit la réflexion qu'il était très certainement tombé sur un fou. A ses yeux, le Quidditch n'avait rien d'instructif, il était juste très distrayant et incroyablement excitant. Mais après tout, c'était moins que rien, Remus lui avait répondu et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, cru que son charisme naturel et sa capacité à capter l'attention s'étaient brusquement volatilisées.

_ Je ne regarde pas le paysage. Grommela le garçon aux cheveux sombres en se tournant nonchalamment pour fixer James de ses yeux gris perçants.

_ Tu regardais certainement la vitre dans ce cas ! Réplica James en riant.

_ Bien sur que non ! Grogna le garçon irrité. La vitre n'a rien d'intéressant, je pensais voilà tout.

_ Tu es donc un penseur ? L'interrogea James en pensant que finalement le trajet allait être plus drôle que prévu.

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? S'exclama-t-il avec colère tandis que Remus disparaissait de nouveau derrière son épais livre.

_ Je n'oserais pas voyons ! Ironisa James trop content d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention du garçon à l'élégance apparente.

Celui-ci se leva avec la ferme intention de faire taire James, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. James se leva et recula un peu, quelque peu paniqué car il n'avait pas prévu que son futur camarade s'énerverait aussi vite. Il mit ses bras en avant en signe de paix et son dos heurta la porte du compartiment au moment même où un petit garçon rondelet et à l'air naïf se cogna contre celle-ci avec grand bruit.

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans le couloir et le garçon aux cheveux noirs suspendit son geste. James laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement tandis que Remus avait fermé son livre pour aller voir ce qui se tramait.

Les trois occupants du compartiment ouvrir la porte avec précaution et ouvrir leurs yeux et oreilles afin de saisir la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. De toute évidence, une bande de trois grands garçons avaient pris en grippe un première année aux petits yeux humides et à l'aspect niais.

Le pauvre garçon s'était fait éjecté dans le couloir sans ménagement avec tous ses bagages qui s'étaient vidés sur le sol. Il sanglotait pitoyablement, un air effrayé sur son visage potelet.

James fit un pas en avant pour aider le garçon étendu au sol lorsqu'un des assaillants pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

_ A ta place je ne bougerais pas le moucheront ! Ce débile n'a que ce qu'il mérite, ce wagon est le notre et il avait l'ordre de ne pas parler, il a eu l'audace de rire, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Cette petite humiliation lui fera peut-être pousser un semblant de cerveau, ne sait-on jamais !

_ Et qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Réplica James en saisissant sa propre baguette dans sa poche, tant pour se donner du courage que pour faire reculer son adversaire, ne connaissant malheureusement aucune formule utile dans la situation présente.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux bruns ricana avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un sortilège destiné à apprendre le respect à ses cadets.

Dans le couloir, à présent, apparaissaient de nombreuses têtes curieuses. Les élèves, attirés par le bruit attendaient avec une excitation mêlée de crainte la suite des événements.

_ _Stupe…_ Commença le sorcier.

Mais sa formule resta en suspend car le garçon à l'allure noble avaient lancé en sa direction un petite boule de couleur verdâtre qui explosa juste au niveau des pieds de l'agresseur, répandant une odeur nauséabonde et une épaisse fumée de la même couleur que la Bonbabouse que reconnut James.

Les trois assaillants se mirent à tousser violemment et toutes les têtes curieuses rentrèrent dans leur compartiment. Les cris d'un préfet retentirent au milieu du tumulte et James jugea qu'il était plus que temps de regagner sagement le compartiment. Il empoigna le garçon tremblotant qui avait encore du mal à croire en sa chance avec l'aide de son astucieux compagnon, tandis que Remus rassembla ses affaires aussi rapidement que possible.

Une fois de retour en sécurité sur les banquettes, Remus se précipita à la fenêtre afin de l'entrouvrir. James aida le dénommé Peter à s'assoir correctement et l'élégant garçon lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il empoigna fébrilement.

Peter se moucha bruyamment et se mit à bégayer tant de remerciements que James crut qu'il allait se mettre à les aduler à genoux. Remus s'était assit et avait repris sa lecture, impassible, cependant James avait bien remarqué l'ombre d'un sourire espiègle traverser son visage prématurément usé.

Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de son compagnon d'arme qui cette fois-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci. Déclara James. Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire s'il avait eu le temps de lancer son sort.

Le garçon hocha la tête et fit semblant de se détourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre, faisant disparaitre momentanément son air joyeux. James commença à s'offusquer et il éclata de rire en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule et lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il plaisantait. James rit à sa plaisanterie, bientôt rejoint par Remus qui sourit d'un ton poli et par Peter qui n'avait strictement rien compris mais riait tout de même.

Le reste du long trajet s'effectua dans la bonne humeur, les quatre garçons parlaient de leur aventure, enjolivant certains détails en riant de bon cœur et en imitant avec de grands gestes leurs trois malheureux agresseurs.

James se dit que finalement Poudlard serait très certainement intéressant et de nombreuses idées bouillonnaient en lui sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, Peter, Remus, le garçon aux bombabouses et lui. Ce dernier lui apparu très sympathique et d'un esprit comparable au sien ce qui était très appréciable. Le jeune Remus était studieux mais son ingéniosité transparaissait et James se mit à l'esprit d'égayer un peu son visage grave. Peter semblait légèrement naïf mais l'immense respect qu'il portait à ses trois sauveurs flattait tellement l'égo de James qu'il se décida à l'apprécier.

C'est uniquement lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-lard et que tous les élèves descendirent du _PoudlardExpress_ pour se hâter vers diligences pour la majorité et pour les barques pour les première années, que le garçon au port princier lança joyeusement à James:

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius ! Sirius Black.

OoooooO


	4. OS - La noble maison des Black

Cet OS se tient avant le début de la fanfiction « Et si tout était différent – Tome 1 ». Certains personnages sont donc OOC, notamment Regulus et peut-être un peu Sirius.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fic : Alice Black est la sœur jumelle d'Androméda Black.

oOo

 **La noble maison des Black**

oOo

_ Sirius Orion Black ! Hurle une voix que l'on n'a guère envie de contrarier.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns emmêlés car trop longs, sursaute et se lève d'un bond, quittant à contrecœur, la chaleur de son douillet lit. Sirius se défait rapidement de son pyjama en flanelle et enfile une chemise, un sweat-shirt et un jean. Négligeant de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon, il ouvre avec vigueur la porte de sa chambre et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant voleter au grès de ses mouvements, le pant de tissu mal apprêté.

_ J'arrive Mère ! S'écrit-il en manquant de renverser Kreattur, l'actuel elfe de maison de la famille Black.

Le jeune garçon poursuit sa course, bousculant les meubles et faisant frémir les lourds rideaux, sous les regards désapprobateurs des tableaux des murs. Il salue avec ironie Chose, qui, avec sa tête empaillée depuis des lustres, ne peut lui répondre que par un éloquent silence et une grimace figée pour l'éternité.

Sirius n'aime pas particulièrement cette façon de faire. D'après lui, tuer quelqu'un ou un elfe parce qu'il n'est plus utile n'est pas une bonne chose. Cependant, du haut de ses sept ans, il ne peut guère faire valoir ses opinions.

Le jeune garçon atteint finalement la cuisine, à bout de souffle. Son père ne lui accorde pas un regard, trop occupé à feuilleter son numéro quotidien de _La gazette du sorcier_ en remuant négligemment son café en effectuant de petits moulinés avec le bout de son auriculaire droit. Sa mère lui adresse un regard mal aimable et lui indique la chaise vide à côté de son jeune frère : Regulus.

Le petit garçon de cinq ans est plongé dans son bol comme à son habitude. Son petit visage semble grave, en tout cas, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsque Sirius prend place à ses côtés, après que sa mère ait enfoncé d'un geste sec et violent la chemise rebelle dans le pantalon de son aîné, il lui adresse un petit regard complice et discret que seuls les deux frères peuvent interpréter.

Le petit déjeuner s'effectue en silence. Mrs Black finit par envoyer ses deux enfants dans leur chambre, prétextant une discussion importante avec son mari et père de ses enfants : Orion Black. Ce dernier, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, ne bouge pas d'un cil. Cependant, les deux garçons préfèrent obtempérer, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la dernière fois où ils n'ont pas obéi assez vite au gout de leurs géniteurs.

Sirius et Regulus sortent calmement de la cuisine avant de se lancer, une fois la porte close derrière eux, dans une course dans les escaliers grinçants. A grand renfort de cris et de rires, les deux frères gravissent les marches en se bousculant et dévastant tout sur leur passage. Kreattur vocifère des en leur direction mais les deux petits n'y prêtent pas attention. Regulus se jette sur les jambes de son aîné pour le faire culbuter mais manque son coup en embrassant un pot de fleur envoyé par Sirius. Le cadet bougonne avant de reprendre sa course en hurlant à son grand-frère qu'il est un tricheur. Sirius se retourne et lui adresse un clin d'œil moqueur. Il perd néanmoins vite son sourire lorsqu'il se prend les pieds dans les rideaux, arrachant ceux-ci au passage.

Au terme d'une longue ascension dévastatrice, les deux enfants atteignent leur petite chambre à bout de souffle.

_ J'ai gagné ! Claironne Sirius.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclame Regulus en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu es plus grand que moi ! C'est normal que tu gagnes à chaque fois ! Attends un peu qu'on ait des balais ! Tu riras moins !

_ Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! Réplique Sirius en lançant un oreiller en direction du petit garçon à l'air bougon.

L'enfant rattrape le coussin et le renvoie à son grand frère avec toute la force que ses petits bras lui permettent. Le polochon atterrit mollement aux pieds de Sirius qui éclate de rire. Regulus prend son élan et lui saute dessus en poussant un cri guerrier et les deux frères finissent par choir sur le grand lit à baldaquin du plus âgé.

Ils s'allongent côte à côte comme à chaque fois qu'ils discutent entre eux et le silence revient. De petits bruits de balai leur parviennent ainsi que des plaintes sifflantes et désagréables de Kreattur qui fait tout son possible pour que les bêtises de ses deux jeunes maîtres soient réparées dans les plus brefs délais. Un juron très imagé leur tire un sourire, avant que leurs visages ne retrouvent leur habituelle gravité.

_ Père a reçu une lettre de notre oncle Cygnus. Dit gravement Regulus. Je l'ai vue sur la table avant que Mère ne la cache. Tu penses que nous allons bientôt revoir les jumelles ? Elles me manquent… Androméda est tellement drôle, et Alice raconte si bien les histoires… Elles vont à Poudlard cette année tu sais… On ne les reverra pas avant longtemps ! J'espère qu'elles nous écriront !

_ Moi aussi je l'espère. Répond pensivement Sirius en fixant le plafond dont pendent de petites étoiles argentées et dorées. Cette lettre ne me dit rien qui vaille… Généralement, lorsqu'oncle Cygnus nous envoie du courrier c'est pour inviter Père à un de ses rassemblements de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire… Les partisans de Tom Jedusor je crois. Drôle de nom, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Tu as raison. Cette lettre n'est certainement pas une bonne chose… Enfin, tant qu'ils nous laissent en dehors de leurs histoires, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! S'exclame Regulus.

_ C'est bien vrai ! Renchérit le plus âgé. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à leurs histoires de sang pur de toute façon…

Malheureusement, Sirius a, à peine, prononcé ces quelques mots que la voix autoritaire et froide de son père retentit dans la grande et obscure maison.

_ Sirius !

Le garçon déglutit, son cœur s'emballe. Il a un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'est que lorsque Regulus lui fait remarquer qu'il ne vaut mieux pas faire attendre Orion Black, que Sirius prend en tremblant la direction de la cuisine.

Les escaliers lui paraissent trop aisés à descendre et il se retrouve bien trop vite à son goût, face aux yeux glaçants de son père. Il baisse le regard avant de demander, d'une toute petite voix :

_ Qu'y a-t-il Père ?

_ J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer mon fils ! S'exclame Mr Black avec un engouement certain.

_ Ah, et qu'elle est telle ? Questionne Sirius, en essayant de partager l'enthousiasme paternel.

_ Tu m'accompagnes chez Cygnus aujourd'hui. J'estime que tu es maintenant assez grand pour prendre part à nos petites réunions. Tu vas devenir un homme, un vrai, mon fils ! Déclare Orion en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule frêle de son premier enfant.

Sans plus laisser le temps de la réflexion à Sirius, Mr Black l'entraine avec force vers la cheminé. Il s'empare d'une poignée de poudre et prend place dans l'âtre avec le petit garçon. Ce dernier à juste le temps de voir les lèvres de son petit frère, caché dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, articuler un fébrile « bon courage Sirius ».

oOo

_ _Endoloris !_ Clame Bellatrix sous les regards fiers de l'assemblée de sorciers en robes noires.

La femme moldu qui se tient, à demi consciente au milieu de la salle à manger de l'oncle Cygnus se débat faiblement avant de pousser un cri de douleur et de terreur qui déclenche une vive nausée chez Sirius qui se tient aussi droit que possible à côté de sa cousine Alice. Androméda étant un peu souffrante, elle a pu échapper au spectacle macabre des pauvre moldus torturés.

La plus âgée des cousines de Sirius laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir et un sourire dément s'étale sur ses lèvres, faisant frémir le jeune garçon qui ne doit sa droiture qu'à Alice qui le maintient autant que possible. Tous deux aimeraient que tout ceci se termine le plus vite possible.

Lorsque le fils Malefoy, Lucius, lance le sortilège de la mort, les deux enfants sont presque soulagés de voir les souffrances de la jeune femme blonde, enfin terminées. Leur répit est de courte durée car bientôt, Orion se tourne avec un regard des plus effrayants. Mr Lestrange, un autre sorcier vêtu de noir, envoie avec violence un homme couvert de sang au pied de Sirius, l'invitant d'un simple geste à lui faire subir ce qu'il souhaite.

Comprenant ce qu'on attend de lui, Sirius manque de s'évanouir. Son père lui tend sa propre baguette magique et le fixe avec insistance. Le jeune garçon tente de trouver du réconfort dans le regard de sa cousine, mais celle-ci a détourné le regard, préférant exprimer sa compassion par une légère accolade, enserrant brièvement, mais fortement les épaules de son cousin.

La salle est silencieuse. Tout le monde guette le moindre geste de Sirius. Le petit garçon essaye presque vainement de ravaler les larmes qui menacent de couler sur ses joues. Il se souvient alors des conseils d'Androméda « Ne jamais faiblir ! », et lève en tremblant la baguette magique.

_ _En… Endo… Endolo… Endolor…_ Commence-t-il en bégayant.

Il prend son courage à deux mains et tente de dire le lancer le maléfice lorsque les yeux du moldu se fixent dans les siens. Ses yeux sont suppliants, implorants et Sirius sent son cœur d'enfant se serrer fortement dans sa poitrine.

_ Je… je ne peux pas… Dit-il faiblement.

La gifle fend l'air et Sirius comprend assez aisément qu'il n'a pas le choix s'il ne veut pas subir lui-même le maléfice de torture. Sanglotant, il lève de nouveau sa baguette, tentant de ne pas faire attention à l'homme étendu sur le sol.

Il psalmodie sans conviction les mots si terribles à ses oreilles et l'homme se tord de douleur comme un misérable ver sur le sol poussiéreux et maculé de liquide vermeille.

oOo

Sirius est tellement dégouté de sa propre personne qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de dire au revoir à Alice. Cette dernière le rattrape par la manche et pose son doux regard bleu marine dans le sien, gris comme le ciel par temps de pluie. Il tente de se dégager mais n'en a pas la force. Sa cousine le tire dans un coin de la maison, loin des regards des adultes et le petit garçon rend les armes : des larmes dévalent ses joues et des sanglots le secouent violemment. Il pleure comme il n'a encore jamais pleuré. Il pleure son humanité perdue lorsqu'Alice dit d'une toute petite voix :

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé le sort Sirius.

Le garçon observe la jeune fille avec des yeux étonnés, ne comprenant pas.

_ J'ai lancé le sort avec ma propre baguette avant que tu ne prononces la formule. C'est moi qui ai torturé cet homme Sirius, pas toi.

_ Alice… Bégaye-t-il avant de sangloter de nouveau dans les bras de la jeune fille, comprenant que celle-ci lui a sauvé la mise. Merci… articule-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répond rien et étreint fortement son cousin, mêlant ses larmes silencieuses, témoins d'une enfance partie en éclats, à celle du plus jeune. Les deux enfants restent de longues minutes enlacés avant que Sirius ne soit appelé par son père.

oOo

Lorsque Sirius rejoint son frère dans leur chambre après son retour de chez ses cousines, Regulus ne le reconnait pas : son teint d'ordinaire rosé est terne et son sourire s'est envolé. Le cadet ne dit pas un mot et attend que son aîné prenne la parole de lui-même.

D'en bas, lui parviennent les commentaires de son père sur l'attitude de Sirius durant la réunion et du fait qu'après une certaine hésitation, il a finalement réussi à lancer le sortilège doloris.

Regulus frémit de terreur et fixe son grand frère d'un air accusateur. Celui-ci hoche négativement la tête avant de prendre la parole d'une voix blanche :

_ Alice est courageuse du sais… J'espère un jour montrer autant de grandeur d'âme qu'elle.

_ Tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadé. Dit doucement Regulus d'une petite voix, en se pressant contre son frère.

oOo

 _Quatre ans plus tard,_

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et légèrement bouclés s'approche avec entrain du tabouret présent devant le professeur McGonagall. Il s'y assoit fébrilement et cherche du regard quelqu'un dans la salle. Lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, son sourire s'agrandit et son visage se détend.

Le Choixpeau ne perd pas de temps et déclame, à peine posé sur la tête de Sirius, la maison de Poudlard dans laquelle le jeune sorcier passera ses sept années d'études.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

OoooooO

* * *

 _Sur une idée de Julie Alice Potter, rédigé par AliceJeanne_


	5. OS - Un résultat inattendu

oOo

 **Un résultat inattendu**

oOo

En cette fin d'année scolaire 1998-1999, la salle commune de Serpentard était plongée dans la pénombre, chose parfaitement normale, compte tenu de l'heure plus que tardive, et presque vide. Seuls deux élèves de septième année, Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, étaient présents. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient soigneusement évités tout au long de l'année et même maintenant, à quelques jours de la fin de leurs études, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tout faire pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'autre. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, bien au contraire, puisqu'ils avaient été amis pendant sept ans. Seulement, un an plus tôt, peu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leurs parents respectifs les avaient réunis pour leur annoncer leurs fiançailles et leur dire qu'ils se marieraient à la fin de leurs études. Ils avaient passé l'année écoulée à réfléchir à cette annonce et à faire le point sur leurs sentiments. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver seuls dans la salle commune à la fin de l'année pour prendre une décision. Et ils étaient là, mal à l'aise, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Après une rapide discussion ils décidèrent, au risque de contrarier leurs parents, de refuser ce mariage arrangé.


	6. OS - La plus surprenante des écoles

**La plus surprenante des écoles**

Les jumeaux Jones, Léa et Mathéo, avaient eu une enfance des plus normale. Leur mère était morte en couche et ils avaient été élevés par leur père, qui avait une très légère tendance à les surprotéger. Ils se ressemblaient tant que leur différence de sexe était l'une des seules choses qui permettaient de les différencier. Ça, et le fait que Léa avait les yeux vairons, un de ses yeux étant légèrement plus foncé que l'autre. Elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs et des yeux marrons. Mathéo, lui, avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs bouclés et les yeux marrons clair. Autour d'eux avaient toujours eu lieu des évènement étranges lorsqu'ils ressentaient des émotions fortes. Un matin du mois de juillet de l'année 1988, une dame âgée, venue d'une école dont le nom leur était inconnu, se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall et leur annonça, ainsi qu'à leur père par la même, qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Quelques jours plus tard, un certain professeur Rogue vint les chercher pour les emmener acheter leurs fournitures scolaires, et parmi les objets demandés par leur liste de fournitures, la baguette magique ne fut, et de loin, pas le surprenant. Il leur fallut plusieurs essais pour trouver la bonne, et ils apprirent à cette occasion que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier, et non l'inverse. Mathéo obtint une baguette d'ébène, souple, qui mesurait 25 centimètres et contenait une plume de phénix. Celle de sa soeur était en charme, souple comme la sienne, d'une longueur de 21 centimètres et avait pour coeur un crin de licorne. Le premier septembre, leur père les emmena à la gare. Dans le train, ils se firent de nombreux amis: Haley Carter, Léo Nott, Lucy Rogue, les jumeaux Luke et Emily Bennett et Hermès et Eden Lestrange. Leurs nouveaux amis ayant, pour la plupart des origines sorcières, ils leur expliquèrent, ainsi qu'à Haley, la seule autre née moldue du groupe quelles étaient les différentes maison et comment ils seraient répartis. Après le trajet en train, vint la répartition. Mathéo alla à Serpentard, sa soeur à Serdaigle. Les autres furent répartis plus ou moins équitablement entre les quatres maisons. Il y eut 3 Serdaigles (Hermès, Léo et Emily), 2 Serpentard (Haley et Eden), 1 Poufsouffle (Luke) et 1 Gryffondor (Lucy). Cinq années passèrent plus où moins bien. En première année il ne se passa rien, en deuxième et troisième non plus, puis arriva leur quatrième anné année la, Harry Potter fit son entrée à Poudlard… et ce fut la fin de leur tranquillité. Dès sa première année, le jeune garçon s'attira les pires ennuis. Ca n'aurait pas dû avoir d'impact sur eux, si seulement Haley n'avait pas insisté pour l'aider. Résultat, ils s'étaient retrouvés mêlés à une sombre histoire de pierre philosophale et de prof mage noir hôte de Voldemort. L'année suivante, ce fut pire car en plus d'avoir des examens importants à la fin de l'année, il y eut encore des problèmes tout au long de l'année. En effet, une pièce sensée être une légende, La Chambre des Secrets, fut ouverte et le fils Potter fut, encore une fois, au centre de l'histoire. Ce fut au cours de leur sixième année que les choses changèrent vraiment. Comme tous les ans, leur père les emmena à la gare, et ils retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils étaient tellement nombreux - ils étaient 9 - que Léa dû s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère, Eden par terre et Haley sur les genoux de Lucy, qui rougit violemment. Ce petit problème de place mis à part, le trajet se passa bien… jusqu'à ce qu'un détraqueur débarque. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, un certain Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Les autres durent leur expliquer ce qu'il avait fait pour aller en prison, et ils en furent horrifiés. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à en parler. Les jumeaux, pour qui l'amitié était le plus important, se demandaient comment cet homme avait pu être assez cruel pour trahir ses meilleurs amis. Ils firent promettre à Lucy de veiller sur le fils Potter, un Gryffondor de troisième année qui semblait avoir un véritable don pour se fourrer dans les pires ennuis et était, d'après Eden, la cible prioritaire de Black. À Poudlard, ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant la table de sa maison. Le début de l'année fut tranquille… jusqu'à Halloween. Alors que les élèves rentraient tranquillement dans leurs salles communes après le festin, ils durent retourner dans la Grande Salle. Le groupe de sixième années se retrouva à l'entrée de la salle, où Lucy put enfin leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait: Black aurait agressé le tableau qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Léo marmonna quelque chose d'où ressortit clairement:

"- Satané Potter… Encore des ennuis…"

Et en soit, il n'avait pas tort, ils le savaient tous. Après cet évènement, la vie repris son cours. Pour Noël, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Les jumeaux passèrent Noel avec leur père sans se douter une seule seconde d'à quel point la suite de l'année serait mouvementée. Ils furent contents de retrouver leurs amis à la rentrée. Ce fut au mois de mars que tout bascula. Un lendemain de pleine lune, Lucy débarqua dans la Grande Salle, enragée, et hurla devant tout le monde qu'Hermès était un monstre et un assassin. Après cela, les choses s'accélèrèrent. Lucy et les Lestrange furent convoqués par Dumbledore. Quand ils en revinrent, tout avait changé. Seuls Eden et Lucy revinrent de ce rendez vous imprévu, et ils refusaient de s'adresser la parole. Les autres ne comprirent pas ce brusque revirement de situation, jusqu'au jour où ils eurent enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. Ils apprirent, à la surprise générale, qu'Hermès était responsable de la mort du père de Lucy. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Eden et Lucy ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Un matin, Eden fut convoqué par Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il ressortit du bureau du directeur, il alla voir Lucy et lui présenta ses excuses. Il lui expliqua que Dumbledore lui avait parlé et lui avait fait comprendre que le Ministère avait été mis au courant de l'affaire par le Ministère et que la journaliste qui était à l'origine de l'article avait toujours eu la réputation d'avoir des informations dont elle n'aurait pas dû connaître l'existence. Il lui fit comprendre que le seul tort de Lucy était d'avoir insulté son frère devant toute l'école. Après quelques jours de réflexion, elle accepta ses excuses, mais il lui fallut plus de temps pour pardonner à Hermès et elle lui en voudrait toujours un peu d'être responsable de la mort de son père. La fin de l'année fut plus où moins tranquille et s'acheva sur l'évasion de Black. L'été fut marqué par la coupe du monde de Quidditch, la rentrée par l'annonce de la tenue à Poudlard du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Octobre vit l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, et la nomination de Harry Potter comme deuxième champion de Poudlard. L'autre champion était une championne: Haley. Tout le groupe fut choqué de la nomination de leur amie. Si les deux premières tâches se déroulèrent sans accrocs, ce ne fut pas le cas de la troisième. Les champions entrèrent dans le labyrinthe, jusque là, pas de problème, mais au bout d'un moment, les haies disparurent et la soirée tourna au cauchemar. Potter revint en transportant un corps, que le groupe de septième années reconnu comme étant celui de leur amie. Ils se levèrent en même temps et dévalèrent les gradins, se précipitant vers l'adolescent couvert de sang et encore sous le choc. Eden l'attrapa par les épaules et hurla:

« - Potter! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !? »

Le plus jeune, incapable de répondre, se mit à trembler violemment. Léa intervint:

« Eden, lâche le! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état de parler! »

Le jeune grogna mais s'exécuta à contre cœur. À ce moment là, Maugrey, leur professeur de défense, arriva et dit d'une voix rauque:

« - Potter, suivez moi. Lestrange, prévenez les parents de votre amie. »

Eden hocha la tête sans un mot, et partit vers la volière dans un silence pesant. Pour le reste du groupe, la suite des évènements se déroula comme dans un épais brouillard. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous encore sous le choc, Dumbledore annonça le départ de Maugrey, le retour de Voldemort et la mort de leur amie, en précisant que le mage noir en était le responsable. Ils se souvenaient tous de l'état dans lequel Potter était revenu et n'eurent aucun mal à croire les affirmations de leur directeur d'école. Directeur qui ajouta qu'exceptionnellement, et compte tenu des circonstances, les septièmes années qui le souhaiteraient obtiendraient leur diplôme sans avoir à passer leurs examens. La plupart des élèves concernés, et cela incluaient les amis d'Haley, choisirent cette option. Le lendemain, ils prirent le train pour la dernière fois et passèrent le trajet à se remémorer les meilleurs moments de leur scolarité. Ils finirent le trajet avec les larmes aux yeux et se fut sans regrets qu'ils se séparèrent lorsque le train arriva en gare de King's Cross. Les jumeaux rejoignirent leur père qui les attendaient du côté moldu de la gare. En montant dans la voiture paternelle, Léa et Mathéo pensaient à la même chose: malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter au cours de cette année, c'était à Poudlard qu'ils avaient passé les meilleurs moments de leur vie. Après tout, ils avaient étudié dans la plus surprenante des écoles.


	7. OS - Léo Nott, l'Héritier évincé

De son point de vue, Léo Teignous Nott avait eu une enfance dorée. Léo avait des cheveux mi-longs bouclés et les yeux d'un magnifique bleu turquoise. Il avait des parents aimants, un petit frère génial. Il venait de l'une des 28 Familles Sacrées et en était fier. Son destin semblait tout tracé; à sa majorité, il aurait dû devenir Lord Nott à la place de son père, puis hériter de son siège au Magenmagot. Ses parents avaient prévu de le marier avec une riche héritière au Sang pur. À la mort de son père, il aurait dû hériter d'une partie de la fortune familiale. Il arrive cependant que le destin se montre parfois capricieux. Ses parents auraient pu lui pardonner sa répartition à Serdaigle, si seulement il n'était pas devenu ami avec des nés moldus et des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor. Seulement voilà, quand on vient d'une famille qui n'a produit que des Serpentard, il est assez mal vu de nouer des liens d'amitié avec des "sang impurs". Il reçut une beuglantes de ses parents, lui ordonnant de "rompre immédiatement toute amitié avec des fréquentations douteuses". Traduction: de ne fréquenter que des sang pur. Si au début, il essaya d'obéir, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'était attaché à eux. En fait, au bout d'une semaine, il se rendit compte qu'il s'ennuyait sans eux. Il revint vers eux et leur présenta ses excuses. Nouvelle beuglante de ses parents. Ce fut à ce moment la que sa descente aux enfers commença. Lorsqu'il rentra à Noël, il reçut, pour la première fois de sa vie, une sévère correction et fut consigné dans sa chambre durant tout le temps que durèrent les vacances, avec interdiction d'en sortir. Pour la première fois en 11 ans et demi, il passa deux semaines entières sans voir son jeune frère, Théo. Il fut content de rentrer à Poudlard. Il resta à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques, défiant pour la première fois ses parents qui lui ordonnèrent de rentrer. Il fut obligé de rentrer pour les vacances d'été et ses parents en profitèrent pour se venger de son absence à Pâques, si bien qu'il passa le plus clair des vacances enfermé dans sa chambre. À aucun moment, il ne se douta que c'était justement l'objectif la de ses parents: l'isoler au maximum du jeune Théodore, afin de le soustraire à son influence, néfaste selon eux. Il fut, une fois encore, soulagé de revenir à Poudlard. Cette année là, il resta à Poudlard toute l'année et lorsqu'il rentra l'été suivant, son frère refusa de lui adresser la parole. Léo commença alors à se poser des questions. Il avait toujours été très proche de Théo et ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ce fut avec le moral à zéro qu'il revint à Poudlard pour sa troisième année. Ses amis ne comprirent pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état, et il dut le leur expliquer. Il dut leur avouer que depuis sa première année, sa vie avait peu à peu tourné au cauchemar, puis les questions fusèrent: est ce qu'ils pouvaient l'aider ? Si oui, comment ? Pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé ? Il leur dit qu'il avait peur de leur réaction, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait honte. Oui, il avait honte de lui, de sa famille. Lui qui avait toujours été fier d'être le petit-fils du rédacteur du Registre des 28 Familles Sacrées, il en avait désormais honte. L'année passa tranquillement. Cette année la, pour la première fois, il passa l'été ailleurs que chez ses parents. Les jumeaux Lestrange l'avaient invité, avec l'accord de leur père, à passer l'été chez eux. Il passa le meilleur été de sa vie, et revint à Poudlard de bien meilleure humeur que l'année précédente. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans la grande salle qu'il se rappela que son frère avait eu 11 ans cette année. Il grimaça en repérant la tête brune de Théo dans la foule des première années. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Théo aller à Serpentard. Il essaya de lui parler, tout au long de l'année, mais à chaque fois, le plus jeune trouvait un moyen d'éviter la conversation. Pour la première fois depuis que Léo était à Poudlard, Gryffondor remporta la coupe, et Lucy laissa éclater sa joie pendant tout le trajet de retour. Léo, lui, n'avait pas la tête à rire. Ses parents avaient exigé qu'il rentre cet été là. Il craignait le pire, et la suite des évènements lui donna raison. Il eut à peine posé un pied dans le manoir familial que ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'ils lui laissaient une dernière chance de se montrer digne de la famille. En effet, il allait avoir 15 ans et ils estimaient qu'il était temps pour lui de trouver quelqu'un à épouser, une femme au sang aussi pur que le leur, cela allait de soi. Oui mais voila, depuis quelques mois, le coeur de l'adolescent battait déjà pour quelqu'un. Lorsque ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'il épouserait une illustre inconnue, il refusa tout net. Il eut beau essayer de leur expliquer qu'il aimait déja quelqu'un, rien à faire. Ils lui firent comprendre qu'il pouvait rester pour cet été mais qu'à partir de septembre, il ne serait plus le bienvenue au Manoir. Il revint à Poudlard avec le moral dans les chaussettes, même le fait d'avoir été nommé préfet ne put lui remonter le moral, où même convaincre ses parents. Au contraire, d'après eux, après avoir déshonoré la famille, qu'il soit nommé préfet était la moindre des choses. Sa cinquième année fut au moins aussi mouvementée que la précédente, si ce n'est plus. En effet, une pièce sensée n'est qu'une légende, La Chambre des Secrets, fut ouverte et des élèves, tous nés moldus, furent attaqués. Par chance, il n'y eut aucune victime dans leur groupe, alors qu'un tiers des effectifs avait des parents moldus. Finalement, le monstre de la chambre fut vaincu par le fils Potter, et tous se demandèrent comment un gosse de 12 ans avait pu réussir la où tous avaient échoués pendant plus de 50 ans. Haley dit simplement qu'il avait "un don exceptionnel pour s'attirer les pires ennuis" et ils ne purent que la croire, étant déjà présents l'année précédente. Cet été la, Léo alla de nouveau chez les Lestrange. Cette fois, les ennuis se profilèrent dès le début des vacances, lorsque la Gazette annonça l'évasion de Sirius Black, criminel de grande evergure connu pour avoir trahi les Potter et tué treize personnes, 12 moldus et 1 sorcier, Peter Pettigrow, dont on n'avait retrouvé qu'un doigt après le passage de Black. Les détraqueurs postés à l'entrée de Poudlard et celui qui patrouilla dans le train ne furent pas pour rassurer les élèves, en particulier les plus jeunes, loin de la. Cette sixième année fut haute en couleur et Léo fut presque soulagé de reprendre le train fin juin, même si Black avait réussi à s'évader pour la seconde fois. Haley soupçonnait d'ailleurs Potter d'y être pour quelque chose, et avait probablement raison. À la fin de l'année, le jeune homme, sur les conseils de Mathéo, trouva enfin le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à l'élue de son coeur, et ils s'avèrerent réciproques. Il passa encore une fois l'été chez les Lestrange, et Rodolphus emmena les adolescents à la finale de la coupe du monde, qui s'acheva sur une attaque de Mangemorts. Leur accompagnateur les fit retourner au manoir par portoloin, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient parfaitement que l'homme participerait à l'attaque et Léo savait que ses parents aussi. Cette année commença plus calmement que les précédentes, mais cette accalmie bienvenue cessa dès Dumbledore annonça que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu cette année… À Poudlard. Si cette annonce déclencha une vague de murmures, celle de la suppression de la Coupe de Quidditch eut pour conséquences un tollé de protestations. Quelques semaines plus tard, les délégations étrangères arrivèrent. Une limite d'âge fut annoncée: les élèves mineurs ne pourraient pas s'inscrire. Ils mirent tous leur nom dans la coupe. Pour être honnête, Léo pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être choisi. En revanche, le champion de Poudlard fut bien quelqu'un de leur groupe, puisqu'il s'agît d'Haley. Les champions de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons furent, respectivement, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour. Tout le monde fut choqué lorsque la Coupe prononça le nom d'Harry Potter. Personne ne fut étonné lorsque leur amie décida de prendre sous son aile l'autre champion. Les deux premières se déroulèrent sans encombres: il n'y eut ni morts, ni blessés graves. Non, ce fut la troisième tâche qui tourna mal. Lorsqu'il s'installa avec les autres dans les gradins, Léo garda pour lui son mauvais pressentiment. Il était persuadé que l'année avait été trop calme, qu'il allait arriver quelque chose degrave. Depuis quatre ans, il arrivait _toujours_ quelque chose de grave à la fin de l'année et Potter était _toujours_ au centre des événements. Il s'avéra que le pressentiment de Léo était fondé. Des deux champions de Poudlard, seul le plus jeune sortit vivant du Tournoi. Il affirma que Voldemort était de retour et Léo n'eut aucun mal à le croire, surtout que Dumbledore confirma cette affirmation. Ils passèrent le trajet en train à se remémorer leurs meilleurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Léo avait du mal à croire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il prenait ce train. À son entrée à Poudlard, sept ans plus tôt, il était Léo Nott, Héritier de la Noble et Pur famille Nott. Aujourd'hui, il était juste Léo, Héritier évincé. Sa famille, désormais, se composait de 8 autres personnes issues d'origine et de milieux sociaux totalement différents. Eden et Hermès, Léa et Mathéo, Luke et Emily, Lucy et même Haley. C'était eux, sa famille.


	8. OS - Échange épistolaire

_**Lettre de Harry à Sarah:**_

 _Salut petite sœur,_

 _Comme promis, je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles et te dire comment s'est passée ma rentrée. Tu te souviens de Drago, le garçon que j'avais rencontré en faisant mes courses pour la rentrée ? Je l'ai revu dans le train, et je me suis également fait un autre ami. Il s'appelle Ron et sa famille et celle de Drago se détestent. Et j'ai réussi l'exploit de créer une entente entre deux personnes censées se détester._

 _Bref, tout va bien pour moi._

 _Et toi ? Ça va ?_

 _Bisous,_

 _Ton grand frère qui t'aime et qui pense toujours à toi,_

 _Harry_

 _PS: JE SUIS À GRYFFONDOR!_

 _ **Lettre de Sarah à Harry:**_

 _Harry,_

 _Ici, rien n'à changé. Je suis désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant, mais disons que j'ai eu un… empêchement. Le lendemain du jour où j'ai reçu ta lettre, je suis rentrée en retard de l'école et l'Oncle n'à pas apprécié. Déjà, ce matin la, j'avais eu droit à la ceinture. Le soir, quand je suis rentrée, il s'est défoulé sur moi. Le lendemain, je pouvais à peine bouger. Il à du me casser plusieurs côtes, je crois, parce que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je crois qu'il m'à aussi cassé le poignet gauche: il avait doublé de volume et est toujours très enflé._

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Sarah_

 _PS: Tu me présenteras tes amis en septembre ?_

 _ **Lettre de Harry à Sarah:**_

 _Sarah,_

 _Si tu tiens à rencontrer mes amis, alors, c'est d'accord, je te les présenteraient dès que possible. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir subi les foudres de l'Oncle, si c'est qui t'inquiète. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je pensais qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose. Tu aurais du attendre que ton poignet soit guéris avant de me répondre. Je préfère attendre encore un peu que de te savoir souffrante._

 _Fais attention à toi,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ton frère_

 _Et j'ai parlé de toi au directeur de l'école, il à dit qu'il verrait ce qu'il peut faire._

 _ **Lettre d'Eden Lestrange à Mr et Mrs Carter:**_

 _Mr et Mrs Carter,_

 _Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, cette année, Poudlard à accueilli un Tournoi dangereux, réservé aux élèves majeurs, c'est à dire âgés de plus de 17 ans. Haley y a participé ainsi que, par je ne sais quel miracle, un autre élève, mineur, de Poudlard. Maintenant, j'ai deux nouvelles. Une bonne et une très mauvaise. La bonne, c'est que Poudlard à gagné le tournoi. La très mauvaise, c'est que… Haley… Pendant la dernière tâche du Tournoi, il s'est passé quelque chose. Un mage noir est revenu. Et… Haley… Il l'a tuée._

 _Toutes mes condoléances,_

 _E. Lestrange_


	9. OS - Poudlard selon les jumeaux Bennett

_**Poudlard selon les jumeaux Bennett**_

Daniel Bennett se considérait comme le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait deux magnifiques enfants, des jumeaux, et une femme qu'il aimait comme au premier jour. Il travaillait au ministère de la magie et, comme tous les sorciers, fut soulagé lorsque Voldemort disparu. Mais c'était aux enfants que nous allions nous intéresser. Ils s'appelaient Luke et Emily et étaient le jour et la nuit. En effet, le jeune garçon était aussi brun que sa sœur était blonde et il avait les yeux ambrés alors qu'elle les avaient bleus foncés. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau mat.

Lorsqu'ils atteinrent l'âge de 11 ans, ils allèrent à Poudlard. Dans le train, ils se firent de nombreux amis. Lors de la répartition, ils furent séparés. Luke alla à Poufsouffle, sa sœur, à Serdaigle. De leur groupe d'amis, il fut le seul à aller à Poufsouffle. En fait, à une exception près, les autres allèrent tous à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard.

Les trois premières années se déroulèrent sans encombres. Ce fut en 1991, quand ils entrèrent en quatrième année, que les choses se gâtèrent. Parce qu'une de leurs amis s'était mis en tête de protéger un certain Gryffondor de première année, ils se retrouvèrent mêlés à une sombre histoire de Pierre Philosophale cachée dans l'école. Sachant que l'année avait commencé avec un troll dans les cachots, ils pensaient que ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Ils se trompaient. Potter, le première année en question, et ses deux amis s'étaient mis en tête d'empêcher Rogue de voler la Pierre. Dans leur précipitation, ils avaient oublié que l'homme avait une fille, en quatrième année à Gryffondor, et qu'il ne prendrait jamais de tels risques en sachant qu'elle n'avait que lui, et inversement.

L'année scolaire 1992 - 93 fut au moins aussi dangereuse que la précédente, si ce n'est plus, car un monstre censé être légendaire fut lâché dans l'école et attaqua les élèves, mais uniquement ceux d'origine moldue. Il n'y eut, heureusement, aucune victime parmi leurs amis. À la fin de l'année, une élève fut emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets, et Potter et Weasley, qui avaient entendu une conversation entre les professeurs, décidèrent d'aller la chercher en embarquant Lockhart, leur incompétent professeur de Défense, avec eux. Weasley, ils comprenaient, c'était sa sœur qui avait été enlevée mais Potter ? Le gamin avait sûrement tenu à accompagner son rouquin d'ami. Il n'y eut pas de mort cette année là mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'avec Potter dans les parages, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ce garçon semblait avoir un don exceptionnel pour se fourrer dans les pires ennuis.

Et l'été qui suivit apporta son lot de mauvaises nouvelles: Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Les jumeaux savaient bien évidemment qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait et ils eurent peur de ce qui pourrait se passer cette année, avec un assassin dans la nature. Et le voyage en train sembla confirmer leurs craintes car ils eurent la visite d'un détraqueur. Il fallut expliquer aux nés moldus du groupe ce qu'était cette créature et pourquoi elle était là et, par extension, qui était Black, ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il était si craint. Autant dire que l'année ne s'annonçait, encore une fois, pas de tout repos. Et la suite des événements sembla confirmer cette hypothèse puisque lors du premier match de l'année les détraqueurs débarquèrent sur le terrain et Potter finit - encore - à l'infirmerie. Ce garçon semblait décidément abonné aux accidents en tous genres. À Halloween, Black agressa le tableau qui gardait la salle commune de Gryffondor et tous les élèves furent envoyés dormir dans la grande salle. Après cet événement des plus déplaisants, la vie reprit son cours. Pour la troisième année consécutive, Gryffondor remporta la Coupe de Quidditch et, cette nuit la, Black réussi à s'introduire dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley eut la peur de sa vie.

Après cela, la vie continua normalement. À la fin de l'année, par on ne sait quel miracle, Black réussi à s'évader. Les jumeaux étaient convaincus que Potter y était pour quelque chose.

À la rentrée suivante, Dumbledore annonça que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu cette année, à Poudlard, et que les délégations étrangères arriveraient fin octobre. Sans grande surprise, Potter fut désigné comme champion de Poudlard bien qu'en théorie, seuls les élèves majeurs puissent participer. Ce qui fut un peu plus surprenant, en revanche, ce fut qu'une de leurs amis soit également choisie comme championne. L'année se déroula, pour une fois, normalement mais ce fut au moment de la troisième tâche que des problèmes survinrent.

En effet, alors que tout semblait bien se passer, les haies du Labyrinthe disparurent et, peu après, Potter reparu en transportant un corps, qui s'avéra être celui de leur amie. Ils se précipitèrent tous et n'eurent aucun mal à croire l'adolescent lorsqu'il affirma que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il avait tué leur amie. Pour tous, les derniers jours qu'ils passèrent à Poudlard se déroulèrent comme dans un épais brouillard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le train qu'ils réalisèrent que c'était leur dernier trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Ils passèrent tout le trajet à se rappeler les meilleurs moments de leur scolarité. À la gare, les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs parents mais ils se promirent tous de se revoir régulièrement.


	10. Le temps est venu de dire au revoir

_**Le temps est venu de dire au revoir**_

Amelia "Amy" Carter était une adolescente comme les autres, à ceci près que sa soeur était une sorcière. Le 25 juin 1995, lorsqu'elle rentra de cours, elle trouva ses parents en larmes, une lettre froissée posée devant eux. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle les questionna du regard et ils lui tendirent la lettre pour toute réponse. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle tremblait. Aussitôt sa lecture finie, elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, dans une parfaite imitation d'Haley lorsqu'elle avait appris, sept ans plus tôt, qu'elle était une sorcière.

Cette pensée la fit fondre en larmes. Elle refusait d'y croire. C'était sa soeur, c'était _Haley._ Elle était… invincible. Où, en tout cas, elle en avait toujours donné l'impression. Elle ne pouvait pas être… Elle passa la soirée dans sa chambre, à essayer d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle n'alla pas en cours le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Rien de ce que purent lui dire ses parents ne put la convaincre de sortir de sa chambre. Elle voulait juste que sa soeur revienne, qu'on lui dise que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Elle savait depuis le début que sa soeur n'aurait jamais dû s'inscrire à ce stupide Tournoi, que cette histoire allait mal finir, mais, comme une idiote, elle n'avait rien dit.

Et maintenant, elle le regrettait. Parce qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa soeur. Elle était en colère. Contre elle même parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit de ses inquiétudes. Contre sa soeur, qui l'avait abandonnée.

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois passé le choc de l'annonce, la jeune femme se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Elle semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et ses yeux rouges et son air hagard n'arrangeaient rien. Le temps passa, la vie repris peu à peu son cours. Il fallu du temps à Amy, ainsi qu'à ses parents, pour faire son deuil, mais elle finit par y arriver. Elle resta en contact avec les amis de sa soeur. Elle n'oublia jamais sa sœur et à aucun moment ne douta de l'utilité de son sacrifice.

Lorsque, quelques années plus tard, peu après la bataille finale, elle apprit le fin mot de l'histoire, elle tint à féliciter en personne celui qui avait vengé les victimes du mage noir. Le jeune homme fut très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était la jeune sœur de celle qui avait un jour, près de quatre ans plus tôt, sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Ils se revirent régulièrement et elle fut invitée à son mariage. Ils restèrent en contact et la jeune femme eut même l'honneur d'être la marraine de son fils aîné. Lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, elle se rendait compte que, finalement, la mort de sa sœur n'avait pas eu que des côtés négatifs.


	11. Refus fatal

8\. _**Refus fatal**_

La vie d'Altaïs et Alena Black bascula définitivement un jour de juin 2005. La guerre était finie depuis sept ans déjà et malheureusement, l'issue n'avait pas été favorable à l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré la mort de leur Maître, Lord Voldemort, les Mangemort avaient remporté la Bataille, faisant de nombreuses victimes du côté de l'Ordre. Eux aussi avaient eu leur compte de victimes et après la guerre, ils s'étaient lancés dans une campagne de recrutement à grande échelle. Les contrevenants étaient systématiquement éliminés.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de « rendre visite » à la famille Black: Alyne et sa fille, Alena, âgée de 10 ans, Altaïs étant à Poudlard. La jeune mère fut réveillée par des coups contre la porte. Ce fut une Alyne pas encore tout à fait réveillée qui alla ouvrir… à Lucius Malefoy. Elle ne fut pas plus surprise que cela de le trouver devant sa porte. Elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, les Mangemort leur rendraient visite et était même étonnée que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Elle prit la parole:

\- Malefoy.

\- Black. Tu sais pourquoi je suis la. »

\- Oui. Et tu connais ma réponse. »

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire. Et si jamais tu refuse, tu sais ce qui attend tes enfants...

\- Très bien. Mais tu sais que tes menaces ne me font pas peur. Elle pinça les lèvres. Vous avez tué mon mari, mes amis, décimé ma famille, menacé mes enfants, brisé des familles. Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais rejoindre les responsables de tous mes malheurs ? Jamais je ne me joindrais à vous.

Alyne savait ce qui l'attendait. La sanction était la même à chaque refus. Malefoy leva sa baguette. Il prononça les deux mots fatidiques. Il regarda tomber le corps de celle qui représentait jusqu'à maintenant à ses yeux le plus grand obstacle au retour de son maître. Il transplana. Ne pas fouiller la maison fut sa plus grande erreur. Il ne sût jamais que la scène avait eut un témoin. Et pourtant, Alena avait tout vu à travers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. C'est pourquoi elle fila écrire une à lettre à son frère sitôt Malefoy parti.

 _Al,_

 _J'aimerais te dire que je t'écris pour t'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, mais ce serait te mentir, malheureusement. Malefoy père est passé tout à l'heure. Il a essayé de recruter maman mais elle a refusé et il… il… l'a… il l'a tuée. Je… je devais te le dire. Je… je crois que le moment est venu de faire ce qu'on avait prévu._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Lena_

Elle envoya la lettre avec le hibou de sa mère.

 _OoooO_

Quelques jours plus tard, à Poudlard. Altaïs discutait avec des amis lorsqu'il vit arriver le hibou de sa mère. Il en fut étonné car ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas s'envoyer de lettres, le risque d'interception par les Mangemort étant trop important. Il attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il commença à lire. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il pâlissait. _Non, ce n'est pas possible…_

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour prendre une décision. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il envisageait d'arrêter ses études mais la mort de sa mère fut ce qu'il le convainquit qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il arrêta ses études, prit un appartement à Londres et demanda la garde de sa sœur. Bien qu'il fut à peine majeur, il l'obtint car il était désormais de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient orphelins. Alena avait raison. Il était temps que faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Il était temps de changer l'Histoire.


End file.
